I Still Love You
by frs
Summary: While on case Emily gets a surprise visit from someone she used to love. AU


The summer sun was beating down on her, Emily Prentiss was sweating as she climbed the large hill ahead of her. By the time she reached the top her red tank top was drenched with sweat. She took a swig from the now warm water bottle she had brought with her before she allowed herself to almost collapse to the ground. A hill this size was normally no obstacle but in 110 degree weather Emily felt her energy just drain dramatically. Just as she was about to gather herself and reflect on why she was here, the shrilling ring tone that was unmistakably work pierced her ears.

"Agent Prentiss."

"Emily."

Emily immediately tensed up and completely froze. She had not been expecting that voice. That voice she would recognize anywhere, the voice that she once loved so much. Slowly she opened her mouth to reply but literally nothing would come out. She was speechless. Something that had only happened once or twice in her entire life.

"Em?"

The brunette contemplated hanging up the phone right then. She wanted nothing more than to make the move and hang up, but her muscles did not seem to be working.

"Em, Sweethe..."

"Don't. Don't call me that."

She sighed deeply as she slapped the palm of her hand against the ground. She didn't know what else to do right now. She heard a heavy sigh on the phone, catching her attention again.

"I'm sitting outside the police station, I heard you guys were in town. I wanted to see the team, but you weren't there."

"I'm on break."

An unamused chuckled crackled through the line. "Yeah, that's what the guys said too."

Once again Emily sighed, this time rubbing her hand across her face and through her hair. She was simply trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Why did you call me?"

"I want to see you. Can I see you?"

It sounded so sincere that Emily thought about agreeing to seeing the one person she never wanted to see again. But at the same time, she wanted to. More than anything else, she wanted to.

"I really don't think we should see each other."

Her head had won the argument. She was not going to cave.

"Please, Emily, I need to see you. Just tell me where you are, I'll come to you."

"No."

The answer was stern and final. She was not going to cave.

"Emily. Please."

It came out as begging, and Emily was not going to fall for that trick. "I said I don't want to see you."

Was that a sniffle she heard on the other end of the line? Were there tears? Because Emily herself was so very close to tears. She had to remain strong.

"I still love you, Emily."

That was a card she hoped would not be played, but it had and she did not know how to beat it. She laid back gently, laying in the grass without a care about getting dirty. Twice in the matter of minutes, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, was speechless. Her mind was running a hundred miles an hour, but nothing was sticking in her head. She was confused, flustered, unsure.

"Em?"

That brought her back to reality.

"You know where to find me."

Without waiting for an answer, she hung up the phone. She couldn't believe she was doing this. With yet another deep sigh, Emily rolled over so she was on her stomach and looked at the stone in front of her.

Amelia Elizabeth Prentiss

1926-2008

"I really miss you, Grandma. I really could use your advice right now."

Emily closed her eyes and put her current situation to the back of her mind. She inhaled, the scent of freshly cut grass and enjoyed the sounds of the birds chirping, the feel of the sun on her skin. She thought of memories with her grandmother. It had been quite some time since her grandmother had passed away, but Emily still thought about her constantly. Being back in the city in which she was laid to rest was only intensifying the thoughts and memories.

" _You seem very happy Emily."_

" _I'm always happy, Grandma."_

" _I know that, but you seem especially happy since the last time we had dinner together. Are you seeing someone?"_

 _Emily blushed and tried to avoid the stare of the older woman across the table. She was efficiently embarrassed. And she had been caught, red-faced._

" _There may be someone, it's not official yet."_

" _Why do you seem hesitant, Dear?"_

" _I don't know. It's mother and her standards."_

" _You listen to me Emily, and you listen to me good. If this person is right in your heart, your damn mother's opinion is useless. I say go for it and don't doubt love. You know I've never really liked your mother and the way she treats my son and you, my dear granddaughter."_

Emily smiled at the memory, eyes still closed. She missed Grandma Amelia so dearly. But the happy thoughts were interrupted when she heard a twig snap not too far away from her. Her eyes opened and her suspicions were confirmed, someone was invading her space.

"Emily."

A/N: Just a short intro chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please like and comment with construction and ideas! I'll gladly listen. Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
